


Smiling Fate

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred awakes after George believes he is dead and Fluff happens... Tumblr Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiling Fate

It had to be one of the worst days of his life; no it was the worst day of his life. He really didn't care if the world ended now, because truthfully the world had already ended for him. Who cared if they won, he would be able to join Fred if they didn't. But winning, well winning would mean looking in the mirror everyday and seeing Fred instead of George. And he just couldn't do that… who would be able to do something like that. No one understood… he looked just like Fred… he would always see him in his reflection. That was something that hurt more than all the pain in the world.

So when Harry killed Voldemort, no Neville… yes it was really Nevilles doing. So when Neville killed Voldemort George found himself sitting by his brother's body. Just wishing for an end, there had to be an end. He twirled his wand almost wondering what it would be like to die. Could he even die what would that do to his family? Would they even notice… would they be buried side by side? He let out a pained sob, he couldn't do this. How did they expect him to do this?

George lifted his wand readying himself for death, just before he uttered the killing curse a voice. A soft scared voice stopped him, "What are you doing?"

He turned his head towards Fred, had he heard right, was that his voice? "Fred?"

"Yes," Fred replied softly trying not to spook George, "Who else would it be brother?"

"Mum," George screamed out, he needed to make sure that he wasn't going crazy, "Mum Fred is alive… Mum!"

Fred looked at George with curiosity as many of the Weasleys came running, "Why are you calling out, as if a miracle has just happened."

George looked at Fred with tears running down his face. He reached out to touch his face to make sure that he was in fact alive. He sniffled and smiled a little, "It… it is one… you… you were dead. No more… not breathing… But now, now you're alive… you're breathing and talking and… and just you're alive."  
To say that everyone was shocked would have been an understatement. The question was how, how was he alive? And why only him, it seemed that no one else had gotten up and walked away… or as Fred, just started talking. But little by little a few others did wake up. A sleeping curse, they would later find out. One of the Death Eaters didn't quite like killing people. So he created a curse that would place the victims in a deep sleep for twenty-four hours. The victims would seem dead and look dead, but in the end they would wake up.

"Fred I thought you were… don't you ever leave me alone again," exclaimed George as he threw himself at Fred kissing him vigorously.

The kiss was returned equally as vigorous. It had been quite a close call on Freds part. And well neither one of them wanted to repeat it. Fate had smiled down on a few that day, and it seemed to make the world a little brighter.


End file.
